Training
by xrosegolddreamsx
Summary: This is a request. Raven and Beastboy have to go and get Robin and Starfire to get together. Robin is mad at Starfire because she let Slade get away. Can they handle it?


**Disclaimer: The Teen Titans aren't mine. If they were, the show would have never been canceled.**

* * *

He told her that she needed to work on her aim. To control her flying and star bolts. To work on her skills in general. Knowing that she made a mistake in battle, she walked to the Titan's gym. She thought that if she trained a little maybe then she wouldn't make such a careless error.

It wasn't hard to tell that Robin was pissed off at Starfire. He was ignoring her. He often went into his room to do research on Slade, the villain who got away because of her. Starfire was the one to bring Robin out of the room smiling; laughing. But now, no one could. She hated it when she was the reason that caused Robin to be upset.

The Titans had grown up over the past three years. Bonded even. Robin now more muscular and taller than he was when he met Starfire. He was now taller than her, but only by like two inches. She still had to look up to meet his gaze. Beastboy was taller than her too. Cyborg didn't grow at all do to his cybernetic self but he has upgraded. Raven's purple hair had grown to her shoulders. Starfire's bangs were growing to the side of her face and her auburn hair was down to her elbows.

Through the years Starfire and Raven got closer. Occasionally, Raven would let Starfire come in her room to drink some chamomile tea as they talked about girl stuff. Other times they went to the mall to shop for books, mustard and clothing. Raven opened up a lot since the Titans helped her defeat her father, Trigon.

Starfire was not in her uniform and into a pair of black gym shorts that stopped a little bit above her knees. Her top was a white spaghetti strap tank top. She wore no armor. No chest plate. Her boots were sneakers. On her fingers were holographic rings that Cyborg made for them just in case there was an emergency. They weren't activated now but the rings could change one's appearance, powers or figure.

She continued to walk down the gray hallway, passing Raven's room and the screening room in the process. Little did she know Raven was not in her room. Raven was dragged into Cyborg's room along with Beastboy, trying to create a plan on calming Robin down. They saw the sad look on Star's face and they also saw the look furious on Robin's face. Everyone knew not to get in Robin's way when he was angry or upset.

"So," Cyborg drew out the word,"Does anyone actually have a plan?"

Raven, Beastboy and Cyborg gathered in Cyborg's room because Beastboy's room was filled with the smell of must and he hasn't washed his laundry or bed sheets in forever and no one ever goes in Raven's room without permission. Like, never ever.

"Wait, what are we trying to do again?" Beastboy scratched his green hair in confusion.

Raven sighed,"Idiot. We are supposed to come up with a plan to A. Stop Robin from being angry at Star and B. Get them together."

"Oh, yeah that's right! Gosh Raven you don't have to be so mean," Beastboy stuck his tongue out at her.

"Real mature, Beastboy," Raven looked at him before setting her violet eyes on Cyborg.

"I swear you guys act like an old married couple, sometimes," Cyborg said with a smile on his face.

"Any ideas, anyone," Raven looked around the gray and baby blue room.

"Me! Me! Pick me Raven! I have an idea!" Beastboy waved his hand in the air like he was in school. The constant screaming was starting to give her a headache.

"Anyone other that Beastboy," she said monotonously. She wasn't really expecting an idea from him. Not after what happened last time they were desperate enough to follow through one of Beasboy's dumb plans. Maybe it's better to leave questions unanswered.

"Whatcha got, BB?" Cyborg asked.

"Don't let it be dumb," Raven warned.

"When have I ever suggested a dumb idea before?" Cyborg and Raven just stared at Beastboy. They waited patiently for him to remember what had happened.

"Dudes, that was like one time!" he tried to defend himself.

"What's the plan! We're wasting time!" she yelled.

"Alright, yesh. So, me and Raven will sneak to the gym and make them fall on top of each other and stuff. And Cyborg'll stay here and watch on the cameras in the Titans' system. Then, while they're in a sexy awkward position, they'll make out and finally be together and Robin won't be pissed anymore even though it will be pretty hard to hide from the detective," Beastboy said with excitement.

"You know, that's not a bad idea," Cyborg said tapping a finger against his metal chin.

"Well, it's the only idea we have so," Raven held out the word so.

"Alrighty then Titans, let's get to it!" Cyborg shouted,"Booyah!"

Cyborg ran over to one of the computers around the room, grabbed something from within a silver bin and tossed both of the devices to Raven. Raven caught the two black and blue devices with ease. Beastboy looked at them quizzically. Raven gave him one and Beastboy turned it over and over.

"Dude, what is this thing?" he watched as Raven put the device in her ear.

Cyborg replied keeping his eyes on the computer screen,"It's a wireless technology standard used for exchanging data over short distances."

"Like a bluetooth thingie?"

"Yeah."

"Well, why didn't you just say, 'Like a bluetooth thingie'?"

This reminded them both of the time where they were stranded on a planet with the rest of the team. When Cyborg asked Beastboy to get a configuration disk and Beastboy responded with,"Why didn't you just said the funny looking pizza thing?" Ah, memories.

Briskly, Raven shoved the "bluetooth thingie" in his ear. Hooking a microphone headset to his head Cyborg spoke,"Testing. Testing. One. Two. Three."

Beastboy chuckled,"Sweet! I can hear you loud and clear through my ear! Hehe, that rhymed!"

Raven rolled her violet eyes as she grabbed Beastboys hand and dragged him out of there on her way to the gym, "You're going to drag this out, aren't you?"

O)O)O)O(O(O(O

Starfire went to the punching section first. Knowing that just across the gym, Robin was pouching the punching bag, she did not want to screw this up. She put on the red gloves and punched the red bag. Uppercut. Lowercut. A jab. Take a breath. Check and see if Robin was watching. Repeat.

These were the steps Starfire took as she punched the bag. Robin was too busy focusing on the wooden dummy. Robin was in some basketball shorts and a plain white teeshirt, not worrying about any more calls. They had already got there asses kicked.

After a couple of more minutes Robin stopped doing kung fu on the wooden dummy and approached Starfire. Hiding in the wall, Raven and Beastboy watched attentively.

"You're doing it wrong. You wanna make sure the jab goes first so you can knock them out. And when doing the uppercut, go all the way through," Robin said picking up another pair of gloves. His particularly black.

He demonstrated on the punching bag. When he finished with the lower cut he did a kick to the head.(tip of the bag) Starfire took a step back not wanting to get in his way. She stood there watching him and Raven felt kind of bad for her. They all knew Robin didn't mean to "take over" but he was under a lot of pressure.

This, however, didn't make her any less upset. She thought of walking over to the weight lifting section next.

"Can't you pour that water all over her white shirt or something?" Beastboy whispered.

"I don't want to make it obvious. Then she'll know it's me," Raven replied.

Raven thought for a moment about how she was going to get them in an awkward position. She could make the weights even heavier and then Robin'll have to stop the machine and save her. And then he'll be over top of her and-no. That couldn't work. Starfire had Tamarainian strength.

She knew what she could do. Raven acted quickly.

"Azarath Metrion Zenthos," she muttered.

Robin's foot all of a sudden slipped and he fell over top of Starfire. His cheeks turned pink before he rolled off of her. He muttered his apologies before jumping back to his feet, punching the bag once more. Wasn't he just going to make this difficult.

"Nice try," Cyborg said into both of their ears.

"This is pointless," Raven whispered back.

Beastboy hopped out of the wall and turned into a lizard.

"What the hell are you doing? Get back in here!" She whispered loudly. However, not loud enough for Robin and Starfire to hear.

All of a sudden Robin stopped punching the bag and walked over towards Starfire. Beastboy was no where to be found.

"Maybe we should both try to do some combat practice so that won't happen again," Robin spoke trying to sound as calm as possible. By _"that"_ he meant the mistake she a made. The mistake that involved Slade getting away.

Starfire, not wanting to make Robin anymore upset than he already was, just nodded her head. "Whatever pleases you."

They walked over to the mat. First, Robin explained what type of moves they would be doing.

"No, powers," he told her. She nodded showing that she understood.

Now, they were at opposite ends of the mat. They bowed. Then, all hell broke loose. Starfire aimed her fist at his face and he caught it forcefully in his hands. Starfire tried to kick him in his hip which she thought would cause Robin to lose his balance. Robin simply caught her foot which made it harder for her to move. He swiped his feet under hers, trying to make her fall, which she did. Robin took this moment to put her hands behind her head. His face inched towards hers before he spoke.

"Let me show you what you did wrong. You kicked me in the hip where I still had a hand to use at my defense and you didn't. So, you made yourself get into an awkward position where-"

She giggled,"Just like how you and me are in an awkward position?"

He blushed,"Um...yeah..sure."

"So," Starfire drew out the word,"Are you going to let me go or?" Robin's cheeks flushed.

"I- I um, I was actually going to-"

Robin was cut off by Star's lips softly on his and before Robin was going to kiss her back she kicked him off of her and pushed him to the ground. She got on top of him and put his hands behind his head with ease.

"Are you the ok?" She asked with concern, her shirt now hanging lowly on her shoulders. Robin couldn't respond, his face resembled a tomatoes. Robin still didn't know what was going on.

"No, yes! I mean-"

"Did I do something wrong?" Starfire asked innocently. They both knew that she knew what she was doing. Robin loosened up a bit and grinned.

"No. I was just, surprised," Robin said rubbing his hand on the back of his neck.

Robin swore that he wasn't going to be anything like Batman. Sure, he appreciated that he took him in and trained him and all. He was even a little thankful that Batman had fired him. If he didn't he would have been stuck in Gotham and would have never met Starfire and the rest of his friends.

Starfire still close to his face was flipped over so that Robin was now on top. Now, that he had confirmation that she wanted him just like he wanted her, he went for it. Robin placed two hands on either side of her so that she couldn't escape. He leaned down and captured her soft lips. Strawberries. It couldn't have been some type of chapstick-could it? He didn't know and he didn't care.

Starfire swung her arms around his shoulders and played with the hair on his neck. Her red hair all over the place. He slid his tongue around her lips, asking for permission. She allowed him and the kiss quickly turned into a heated, opened mouthed make out session. He threw his gloves to the ground so that he could feel her skin. So warm. All of a sudden, he stopped. Starfire, thinking the worst, put her hands over her mouth.

"What's the matter? Is that wrong? If so, I'm so sorr-"

"Don't be ridiculous," Robin said standing up and pulling her with him,"I wanted to do that for the past three years."

She let out a giggle. He picked his gloves and placed a kiss on her cheek. Her lips now red and swollen.

"We should just probably go in my room or something because Raven and Beastboy have been spying on us for the past twenty-five minutes," Robin said matter of factly.

Raven gasped lightly and decided on teleporting back to Cyborg's room as they had been caught. She would've made it too if it weren't for Beastboy.

"Aw, man! I told you Rae, Robin the detective would find out!" Beastboy changed back into his regular state and ran to the three palm trees, where they were hiding behind. Both Robin and Starfire laughed lightly. Raven face palmed.

* * *

 **A/N: I am so sorry** **ObeliskX** **because of how long this story took and how crappy it turned out to be. I know I'm going to try and make it up to you by writing the BBRae story that you had also requested.**

 **As you can see I tried to include all of the titans because I feel they, Cyborg and Beastboy, get excluded a lot. Until next time, loves. Hugs and Kisses.**


End file.
